Beauty and the Geek
by We-Intertwine-Like-Vine
Summary: What if there was no Camp Halfblood? What if Percy and Annabeth never met? Join them in their new and hardest adventure yet, high school. Accompany our heroes as they battle bullies, gossip, and true love. DISCONTINUED.
1. I Kiss San Francisco Goodbye

**Hey readers. In this story Percy and Annabeth don't know each other yet because there is no Camp Half-blood and they are freshman but Percy is popular anyway and there are gods and goddesses but this story isn't all about it and their school is based on Greek mythology and Annabeth has glasses. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh but feel free to give me constructive criticism and please review! I really want feedback on my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of these characters except the ones I make up.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7:00 am sharp to my alarm clock beeping, just like every day. Even though it was a Sunday, I enjoyed waking up early. Although today I was still tired because I had been up reading late last night. I was just about to press snooze when I realized it, today was the day. Moving day. Today my dad, stepmom, and annoying little step brothers Danny and Justin and I were going to move from sweet San Francisco **(A.N. I don't remember where Annabeth lives and I was too lazy to check the books.) **to noisy New York. I groaned as I finished getting ready and I put my glasses on. I went downstairs to find my parents and my stepbrothers already down there waiting for me outside. I hurried up and stumbled down the porch stairs only to trip over a toy and fall flat on my face. I groaned for the second time today but Justin and Danny just laughed. "Annabeth fell! Annabeth fell! Annabeth fell!" they chanted in unison. I looked to my parents and waited for my stepbrothers to get in trouble but apparently my dad and stepmom were too busy talking to notice out sibling argument. "Ugh! Stop it, you weasels." I growled at them. So, of course, my parents chose then to look over at us and heard my statement. They scolded me and told me not to be so mean to my brothers as we all got into the car. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses as Danny and Justin stuck their tongues out at me. This was going to be a long ride.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I yawned as I woke up at 10:30 am to my mom gently shaking me and telling me that I shouldn't sleep in all day. I groaned when I stretched and fell off my bed. "Ugh." I moaned. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. I decided that today I would go to the beach, my favourite place. I got my swim trunks, towel, and surfboard and headed out. My smile and sea green eyes shined as all the girls looked at me and giggled. I decided to surf first, even though I liked swimming more. I swam out on my surfboard and saw this small wave coming so I decided to make it bigger. Unfortunately for me, I made the wave too big and I wiped out. I saw a whole bunch of girls and other people gape at me, thinking that I was probably dead. The lifeguard, a ripped guy around nineteen years old, dived in with a look of alarm looking for me. I was underwater the whole time and because I was a son of Poseidon was totally fine and breathing. I commanded the waves to take me to the shore and everybody was shocked. "I guess I'm just a really good swimmer." I lied. I dried off, got my stuff, and went home. By the time I got back home, it was around 3:00 pm. As I opened the door to my room, a thought occurred to me; I hadn't done my homework. "Oh great." I moaned. I got out my textbooks and a pencil. I had science homework, math homework, English homework, History homework, even health homework. This was going to be a long night.

**So, how was the first chapter? I know it didn't have much action but I needed to introduce the story. It is so hard to write from Percy's P.O.V. Who knows how boys' minds work? Please REVEW!**


	2. The Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

**Hi guys. I'm trying to update as much as I can but my laptop is down. I'm excited to write this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and if I did, I wouldn't be out of potato chips.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

My alarm blared at 7:00 am and I shot out of bed. I was so excited. I loved school. I quickly put my glasses on and got dressed. I got ready for school and walked to school. On the way there, I saw a really cute guy my age with messy black hair and sea green eyes. I walked into the office as soon as I got there. The secretary was really nice and told me to just go into the principal's office. I walked in to find a man sitting at his desk and playing online pinochle. "Ah. Annabeth Chase. I suppose you are the new bra- student. Here is your schedule. I've assigned Perseus Jackson to show you around. Have fun." I had a feeling that he was going to say brat. As soon as I got out of the office I couldn't help but laughing. _What kind of name is Perseus?_ I thought. _Must be a nerd._ When I got out of the office I bumped into somebody and we both fell down. My glasses fell off. "Hey! Watch where you're goi-" I stopped abruptly. Even without my glasses, I could see that right there was the boy with the sea green eyes.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

My alarm went off at 7:30 and I eventually got up. I wasn't that excited. School wasn't my favourite activity. I quickly got ready and walked to school. In the middle of my walk, I saw a girl with blonde hair, glasses, and intense grey eyes. I hurried through the halls, knowing that I was late for giving the new girl the tour. On the way, I bumped into them and quickly said sorry without passing them a glance. I ran to class thinking that the new girl was probably already there. I took a seat in the middle just as the bell rang. "Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Annabeth Chase. Please be nice and help her." Our teacher, Chiron said. "Annabeth, please come here." Annabeth stepped out of the shadows. I eyed her from her shoes to her hair. I froze when I reached her eyes. There was the girl with the intense grey eyes.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Chiron said to go around and get to know everybody for today. Annabeth talked to many nice people like Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf. **(A.N. I know that he died in book 5 but let's just pretend here.) **Annabeth eventually came across a girl named Rachel. "You're such a loser!" Rachel said just loud enough for Annabeth to hear. "Go back to your old school you geek." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She replied.

Eventually, Annabeth came across Clarisse. They talked for a bit and Annabeth kept correcting Clarisse's grammatical errors. Clarisse then got mad. "That's it you know it all! You will regret this." Clarisse said angrily. "The initiation ceremony for newbies will be good." Clarisse said to her friends deviously. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Clarisse grabbed Annabeth by the collar and dragged her into the nearest girl's bathroom. Everybody in there ran out as soon as they saw Clarisse. Clarisse and her friends kicked open a stall and pulled Annabeth in. "It stinks in here." Annabeth grimaced. Clarisse pushed Annabeth onto her knees and got ready to dunk her head in. "WAIT!" Annabeth screamed. Clarisse froze with annoyance. "What." She grumbled. "Let me take my glasses off first." Annabeth replied. She was about to take off her glasses when the toilet exploded and hit Clarisse. Then the other facilities exploded hitting her friends. They ran out yelling "JACKSON!" When I opened the door, there again was the boy with the sea green eyes.

**OOOOOO. Cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as I can. I know that the end was kind of like what happened to Percy in book 1 but I added a twist. Please Review!**


	3. I Make My First Enemy

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry that I tricked you because this isn't a chapter but it's not an A.N. either.**

**Special thanks to the following people for reviewing: **

**hero of all**

**ChildOfWisdom**

**22 random ninja **

**For reviewing.**

**Alternate Ending to Chapter 2**

Eventually, Annabeth came across Clarisse. They talked for a bit and Annabeth kept correcting Clarisse's grammatical errors. Clarisse then got mad. "That's it you know it all! You will regret this." Clarisse said angrily. "The initiation ceremony for newbies will be good." Clarisse said to her friends deviously. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Clarisse grabbed Annabeth by the collar and dragged her into the nearest girl's bathroom. Everybody in there ran out as soon as they saw Clarisse. Clarisse and her friends kicked open a stall and pulled Annabeth in. "It stinks in here." Annabeth grimaced. Clarisse pushed Annabeth onto her knees and got ready to dunk her head in. "WAIT!" Annabeth screamed. Clarisse froze with annoyance. "What." She grumbled. "Oh, nothing. Just this." Annabeth replied right before she punched Clarisse right in the nose. Clarisse's face turned red with anger as her nose started to bleed. "You idiot!" Clarisse screamed. Just as Clarisse was about to punch Annabeth into the next galaxy, a hand grabbed Clarisse's fist. "Leave Clarisse, before I do something we both regret." A melodious voice said. Clarisse muttered something about them being an idiot, but her and her friends still left. "Thanks so much for sa-"

Annabeth froze for the second time today. When she opened the stall door, there again was the boy with the sea green eyes.

**This****was****inspired****by****hero****of****all****so****I****decided****to****write****this.****Tell****me****what****you****think****of****it****in****a****review.****Please.****I****don****'****t****care****what****you****write****just****review.****Even****a****smiley****face****will****suffice.**


	4. I Have A Little Lab Accident

**Hello readers. Thank you guys so much. I already have 332 hits but I only have 3 reviews. Seriously guys, 3 reviews? I have a poll up on whether I should continue this story so please vote or let me know in a review. Well, I don't want to bore you with a really long A.N. Too late? Oh, well. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this on the floor.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

_Wow. He's cute. Woah! I did not just think that. _I thought as my I felt my palms sweat. As I wiped my hands on my jeans I couldn't help but wondering why he was here and how he knew that I needed help. "Hey." He said in his melodious voice. "Hi." I squeaked. "Are you okay? You must be pretty tough to make Clarisse's nose bleed." He said. "Um, yeah. I'm good. Thanks. And I'm Annabeth." I blushed. I mentally smacked my forehead. _He already knows that, you moron! _I thought. He didn't seem to notice. "I'm Percy." He replied. _Percy? Why does that sound familiar?_ I wondered. "Well, my name is actually Perseus, but my friends call me Percy." He said. _Oh. Well, he's definitely not a nerd._I acknowledged. "Well, uh, maybe we can go to lunch now." He said, kind of embarrassed. "Sure, Seaweed Brain." I replied. "Where did that come from?" Percy said with a smile. "Well, your eyes are the color of the sea; and you seem pretty clueless." I said, grinning. Percy looked up and returned the gesture. "Okay, Wise Girl." He offered his hand to show me the way to the cafeteria and I took it. Percy walked me over to a lunch table with a few people sitting at it. One of them was a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a shirt that said Just Keep Walking and she looked like she could really mess you up if you got on her bad side. Next to her was a guy that was a Goth with a black leather jacket and man did he look scary. Sitting beside him was a really nice but vulnerable looking boy with crutches. Percy introduced them as Thalia, Nico, and Grover. Then, a girl in a head cheerleading outfit came over and kissed Percy on the cheek. She introduced herself as Rachel, and Percy's girlfriend. Right after that, she noticed me and right when Percy looked away, she threw me a disgusted look. Then she looked down and gasped. Percy and I didn't know what was wrong until we looked down at our hands that were still holding each other. Our eyes widened and we quickly let go. I blushed as I sat down at the table. I let out a quiet sigh of relief when Rachel left. "Do you know her?" Percy asked. "Uhm. Well, yeah." I replied

**Flashback (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

I was walking down the hall to my first class when I was tripped. I looked up from my spot on the floor to find a girl around my age in a cheerleading outfit. She laughed deviously. "Hi Miss Loser. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I own this school. Don't forget that." Rachel spat venomously.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

_Oh, great. _I thought. My next class was chemistry but I didn't know where the class was. I decided that I was going to ask Thalia. Even though she scared me, she was a girl, so it wouldn't be awkward. Just as I prepared to approach her, the speaker blared on and an announcement was made. "Thalia Grace to the principal's office. Repeat, Thalia Grace to the principal's office." The announcer said. All eyes were on Thalia as she walked to the office. I was forced to ask Percy but he said that that was his next class to, so we walked there together. I thought I saw Rachel watching us behind a door, but when I looked again, she wasn't there._ That's odd. _I thought. When we got in the classroom, the teacher introduced me into the class and paired us off. "Perseus Jackson with Grover Grace with Nico Di Angelo. Annabeth Chase with Rachel Elizabeth Dare." That when I zoned out. I was so worried. It was obvious that she hated me. We all took our seats and he said that one of would write the definition for a few chemistry words while the other would conduct an experiment. Rachel said that I should do the writing because I was smart. I agreed uneasily. I wrote up all of the definitions without even having to think while Rachel conducted the experiment. When I finished, I turned to her and she said that she was done too. I looked at the green liquid in the test tube when I realized that it was supposed to be pink. _That can't be good. _ I thought. "Sir. I conducted my own experiment." Rachel said. Everybody in the class, including the teacher stopped talking and turned to Rachel, eager to find out what it was. "My experiment was … a stink bomb!" She added one more liquid then directed the now green steam on me. I coughed and everybody else in the class did as my clothes and I absorbed the green smoke that had a really bad odor. Somebody in the class called out. "Who stinks?" Then Rachel pointed at me and grinned as everybody pointed and laughed. To get back at her, I grabbed the test tube filled with a green liquid then added another chemical and watched as the really bad perfume made it's way onto Rachel. Then I pointed at her and said "Nope. Its you." To Rachel. Everybody laughed except for one person. They took a step forward and they shot a look of disappointment at me. I suddenly felt ashamed, because right there was Percy.

**How was the chapter? Pretty long right? Please Review! Or else I won't update.**


	5. Character Contest

**Hi guys. Sorry to trick you. This isn't a chapter. Sorry. But I have a little contest. I need some new original characters. If you want to be a character in my story or just make up one to be in this story, leave me a review or PM me with the following information:**

Name:

Birthday:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Gender:

And a little autobiography:

**I will only accept a few so submit your character as soon as possible. I will choose them and send you a PM to let you know if you got in. I won't update as often until I finish this contest so send it in quickly if you want more.\**

**-Mia/pjoforever1013**


	6. Sorry

**Sorry again. I know that this isn't a chapter, but please read anyway. Thanks for all of the reviews and characters. Guys, I won't update until I finish choosing the characters, so submit really soon if you want more. Also, I've been getting a lot of characters without their ages. I don't **_**just **_**want their birthday, I need to know if they are 16 or just 12. If you didn't tell me the age, please PM me or review again and tell me how old your character is. Thanks to those of you who did remember.**


	7. I Get Forgiven, Phew!

***Dodges tomatoes***

**Hey readers. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've been choosing the characters for the contest and I've kind of had some writers block. Don't worry, I'm not going to say that I don't have to inspiration to finish this story or anything because I do. However, I am going to write a new story called PJO Interviews. Thanks for all of the characters and OCs. I'm SO thankful. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Rick Riordan won't hand over the rights so I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked into class the next day and hoped that Percy forgiven me. He was an outgoing guy. I took my spot behind Percy and looked over at him. My grim look turned to one of surprise as soon as I saw the grin he gave me. I smiled back and my mood lightened extremely when he explained that he thought it over and decided that it wasn't worth being mad about and Rachel _did_deserve it. We both turned to the front as our teacher, Mr. Brunner walked in and the bell rang. "May I have everybody's attention please? I have an announcement. Our teacher said. Everyone looked at him. "We have a new student today. She transferred from Miss. Ella's class. A very beautiful and friendly looking girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes stepped out of the shadows and smiled. I knew right then that we would get along really well. "Her name is Kyara Dunn. Please welcome her. Kyara, you may take the empty seat next to Annabeth." We smiled at each other as she took her seat. As class went on, I found myself staring at Percy. I thought I saw Kyara see me so I quickly looked at her, but she was looking at Mr. Brunner. _Okay, that was really weird. _I thought. I decided that I would talk to Kyara and maybe we could even become friends. _But first, I needed to find out if she saw me staring-looking at-Percy._

**Sorry for the chapter being so short but I quickly typed this up at school. I promise that the next chapter will be very long to make it up. Oh, and give it up for myfabulousity for her character, ****Kyara Dunn! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to get more. **


	8. New Girl Knows

**Hey. Happy holidays. Oh, and to Sailor Cosmos, it matters that Kyara saw Annabeth looking at Percy because she could tell everybody including Percy that Annabeth likes himv and she would be embarassed and stuff. I know that I haven't been updating often but my laptop wasn't working and my parents decided to get me a new one for Christmas, so I will be updating WAY more often now. Enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the reviews and characters.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

As soon as the bell rang and everybody was going to their next class, I walked up to Kyara and tapped her shoulder. "Hi. I'm Annabeth." I said awkwardly. "I know. Can I do something for you?" she replied, not as awkward as I was. "So, I saw you looking at green eyes over there" as she subtly gestured to Percy. "Okay! Fine. You broke me. I like Percy, okay." I blurted out. "I knew it!" she said with a smirk. "Oh great. Just don't tell him. Or anybody else for that matter." I said with a stern look. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Kyara replied with a kind smile. My look softened, and I decided that I would make an effort to become friends with her. "Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch and maybe sleepover at my house after school? I asked hopefully. "Sure, that sounds awesome!" she replied with a wide grin. We waved and split up to go to our next classes. The day went on, just as normal as any. Eventually, lunch came. I sat at my usual table with Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. I looked up and saw Kyara looking around, trying to find me through the crowded cafeteria. I smiled and waved her over to the table. "Guys," I said as my friends looked up from their lunches and stopped their conversations. "This is Kyara. She's in Percy and I's Algebra class.I invited her to sit with us." They all gave her a welcoming hello and introduced themselves. We ate lunch and then eventually had to go to class. We all had one more class until the end of the day. We had a history test on Greek mythology. I, of course, being a daughter of Athena, flipped through the test with ease. As soon as the bell rang to dismiss us for the day, everyone burst out of the room, eager to go home. I took my time gathering my things and walked up next to Kyara. "I usually walk home because I don't live too far away from here" I didn't mention that my step mom was home every day, but she only picked up my step brothers from school and refused to pick me up because "I had legs and could walk perfectly". Kyara went to her house first and picked up all of the things she needed to sleepover. Little did I know, she had a plan brewing. We walked the few blocks to my house and I used my key to open the door and let us in. "I'm home." I yelled to nobody in particular. "Don't yell. Your little brothers are taking a nap. My step mom hissed at me through clenched teeth as she stepped down the stairs. She gave me a glare and told me to go to my room, apparently still not noticing Kyara. I gestured to my friend, curious of what my step mother would say. "Oh." She said, finally noticing Kyara. "I suppose that your _friend_ can go into your room with you." She said friend as if she couldn't believe I had any friends. I just shrugged and pulled Kyara up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and saw Kyara admiring my shelves and shelves full of books. I had so many books, you could call my room a small library. I smiled. "I know. I know. I'm such a nerd for having all of these books. Go ahead and say it." I said. "No. Of course not. I love books too! I just don't tell anybody because it would ruin my reputation." she said with a toothy grin and we both smiles even wider. She pulled me onto the bed and we both relaxed. "Can we read for a while?" Kyara said with joy. "Sure." I replied with a smile. We both took two new books off of my shelf and started to read. After reading for a couple of hours, she said the four words that I dreaded; "Lets talk about Percy."

**How was it? I know it wasn't that long but its 2:50 am and I have to go to bed. Thanks again and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed thyis chapter.**


	9. I Get A Makeover

**Hi guys. I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating, but I'm writing another story, Kronos' Return. I've also been kind of busy. My grandfather passed away and I was sad and we had so much company every day. Well, anyway. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *Holds up cat and points toy water gun at cat's head. * "Hand over the rights, Rick, or you'll never see the cat again."**

**Rick: * Is too dumb to realize that I'm holding a toy gun* "No! Not Mittens!" *Secretly calls cops***

**Me: *getting dragged away by cops* "Okay, Okay!" *gives cat back * "I do not own PJO."**

**Kyara's P.O.V.**

In my mind, I was laughing my butt off. I mean seriously, you should have seen her face! Annabeth's face turned from a look of surprise, to denial, to nervousness, sheer terror, then, finally relief. I bit on my cheeks to keep from grinning.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, as if she was innocent.

"Okay, we both know that you like Percy, you admitted it." I said, looking at her beautiful grey eyes through her glasses.

They were like a pool of grey, so intense and hypnotizing."What?" She said defensively.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. Are those glasses prescription?" I asked.

"Thanks. And no, they're not." Annabeth blushed.

I smiled at Annabeth's eyes widen as I said "Time for a makeover."

"No, no, no, no!" She said, as if it was the worst thing to say in this lifetime.

I won her over with my puppy dog look. "Come on. You know you want to. I'm known around this school as the stylist. Not _a_ stylist. _The _stylist."

She gave a fake pout. "Fine! But this better not take more than an hour."

"Oh, it won't" I said as I gave my best innocent smile. "This will be the best makeover of your life, well, the only makeover of your life."

"Oh great." She groaned. Her expression told me that she dreaded it.

"Let's get started!" I said cheerfully.

I started with her face. "Glasses. Off." I commanded.

She slowly took them off. "Be careful with those."

I just nodded as I applied some moisturizer onto her face, followed by two cucumbers on her eyes. "Just relax, Annabeth." I told her.

She slowly un- tensed.

I washed her hair in a sink and let the moisturizer kick in.

After thirty minutes, I took the cucumbers off of her eyes and told her to wash the face cream off.

When she did, I told her to stand up and I eyed her. I smiled at her soft and silky blonde hair, glowing complexion, and beautiful-glasses free-eyes. **(A.N. No offense to you glasses wearers out there. I mean no harm.) **

"Okay, time for an outfit change." I said, looking at her navy blue long skirt and white long-sleeve with matching blue tie. "You _do _know that our school doesn't have uniforms, right?" I said, and she blushed.

"Of course I know that. I choose to wear this." She said, kind of offended.

"I don't want to offend you of anything. I'm just saying." I said with an apologetic smile as I went through her closet.

I grimaced as I held up her outfit for tomorrow, a plaid skirt and striped shirt. "Okay that's just wrong!" I said, gesturing to the outfit wildly.

"_Seriously?_" I asked, not letting the mismatched clothes go.

Annabeth just shrugged. "It was a gift from my grandmother, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

I just shook my head and smiled. "You can wear something of mine." I said, digging through my bag.

"I got it! The perfect outfit for tomorrow. You have to promise to wear it tomorrow to school." I said cheerfully.

"Fine. I promise." Annabeth agreed uneasily.

"He he. Good. Now go to bed little Annabeth." I said with a grin on my face.

"Whatever." She replied, smiling.

We slept until 7:00 am, having an amazing sleepover, even though it was a school night. As soon as the alarm went off, I shot out of bed before Annabeth and got ready. I was wearing white skinny jeans , black flats, and a black shirt with tissue paper like fabric.

When Annabeth got up, I told her to go take a shower and then come in here. As soon as she did, I got to work.

"This won't hurt a bit." I said as I plucked her eyebrows.

After that, I gave her a mini denim skirt, pink high-heels, and a hot pink strapless top, and sent her into the bathroom to change.

"Looking good." I said as I eyed her outfit.

I combed out her hair and left it down. "Time to get rid of your ponytail and let it down."

Lastly, I applied some plum eye-shadow and lipstick.

We grabbed breakfast and walked to school. I smiled as I heard boys whistling at us.

At school, one boy in particular whistled at Annabeth, and I grinned; because there whistling was Percy.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I'm pretty sure that my jaw just hit the ground but I didn't dare check, because what I was staring at was far more important. _Percy _whistling at _me._ I could not believe it. I seriously needed to thank Kyara like a billion times. I was SO happy.

Then, a thought occurred to me. _Percy doesn't know who he's whistling at. _My smile wasn't as strong, but I was still happy. I was still surprised. I would probably never get over this as long as I live. Just wait until Percy found out that he was whistling at me. I wondered what his reaction would be.

**How will he react? Find out in the next chapter of Beauty and the Geek. Well, guys, I'm really kind of losing the inspiration to write this story. I don't know if I would like to continue. Since my grandfather passed away, I was kind of sad, and I'm barely getting any views anymore. I haven't gotten a review in a year! (Smile if you got this) Wow, this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry about Annabeth's P.O.V being too short, but last chapter was completely from her point of view, so I thought I would change it up a bit. Please review,. PM me, or do my poll on my profile and tell me if you want me to continue writing this story.**

**~Mia**


	10. I Will

**Hi. I'm not really sad anymore and after seeing all of the reviews and people who alerted my story, I've decided to keep going. My mood was like a million times better after reading them. I already have planned out the entire story and I can't wait to finish it. I'll be updating not as often though, because Christmas break is over in two days and I have to go back to school. Sadly, it will take me a bit longer to update, because of homework and such, but I'll work out a schedule. I'm thinking every available Friday. What do you think? I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow, since it will be my last day before school. I like school and everything, (and no, I'm not a nerd) but I have to walk to school every morning, and I live like 20 minutes away. That is a very far walk. Anyway, I will be continuing Beauty and the Geek. Peace out!**


	11. Goth Girl Gets Me In Trouble

**Hi. I am **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated in like, three weeks. Wow. Has it really been that long? Just be happy that I'm updating today. But, I am back, and guess what! I brought you a new chapter! I did my nails right before writing this and they are still wet. Be happy I didn't wait the five minutes. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan will go missing one day, and on that day, the rights to PJO will be mine. But for now, I do not own PJO. **

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_That girl is hot! _Was the only thought in my empty mind as I-and every other guy in the hall-way- stared at the cute blonde walking by. I have never seen her before. If Annabeth was here, I would be blushing crimson red. Okay, I like her. I admit it. I've had the largest crush on her ever since that first day. But _she _could never like _me. _She's smart, she's pretty. She has every good quality known to man, and woman. Annabeth would never go out with a doofus like me. I mean, why would she?

Then, the new girl approached. Everyone stared at her, wanting to see that beautiful face.

Then she came up to me, with Kyara in tow.

_What the heck? _I thought. _I don't even know this girl._

"Hi Percy." She said.

I know that voice.

That's when it happened. She flipped her hair out of her face and I saw those beautiful grey eyes. That beautiful girl was Annabeth.

I mean, I know that Annabeth is beautiful, but not like this.

My jaw practically fell on the floor when I saw her give me a smirk.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

I leaned into kiss those soft lips and I could feel her doing the same.

We, had officially had our first kiss.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Percy's reaction when he realized that it was me. He looked like he was about to faint, throw up from nervousness, or kiss me. I was pretty thrilled when he went with option three. We kissed! I would explode with joy when I got home. I could now take anything that this world threw at me; even that slimy slug, Rachel. Or, Red, like her initials, R.E.D. Ironic, because she had red hair. _I don't even care! _I thought happily. I was so happy, I could do anything. I walked into class with probably the biggest smile ever on my face, sneaking a peak at Rachel-who sits in the front row-, to see if she had heard about Percy's and I's kiss. By the look o the death glare on her face, I would assume so. She noticed me walk in and increased her deadly look. I just gave her an innocent smile and shrugged, like I didn't know what she was mad about. Since class wasn't going to start for like another ten minutes, there weren't many people in the classroom yet. Somehow, Percy wasn't here yet. The_ teacher_, Mrs. Star-the meanest and strictest teacher you will ever meet-,wasn't even here yet. Right before the bell went, Mrs./ Star walked in and sat at her desk.

I watched as Percy slipped into his seat next to mine right after the bell went.

Mrs. Star gave him a stern look. "You're late, Mr. Jackson." She said. "Detention. After school."

I tried to stifle my laughter, but apparently failed.

"No laughing in my classroom. You will be joining Perseus in detention, Ms. Chase." Mrs. Star said with a hard look.

My jaw dropped. But I _never _get in trouble! Well, at least until today.

Mrs. Star looked around the classroom and spotted Rachel texting. "You also have detention, Ms. Dare."

Rachel pouted out her lip and crossed her arms. I think she was going to make a big deal about it, but she decided that she didn't care, so she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Mrs. Star said with a dull expression, "We have a new student in our school. Her name is Asteria Night. Welcome her and blah, blah, blah."

A goth-themed girl walked out with black eyes with silver flecks and pitch-black hair with blue highlights dressed in a violet knee-length dress and heavy-looking black boots. She also had purple lipstick and eye-shadow on finished off with really thick mascara. She was beautiful in a dark sort of way.

I saw the friendly look she had-the one hidden beneath the makeup and dark clothes- and instantly knew we would be good friends.

"Take a seat over there." Mrs. Star gestured to the seat where Percy was currently sitting.

"Um, with no disrespect, I sit here." Percy said.

"Not anymore, Perseus." Mrs. Star said, "Asteria, this is Annabeth, your new tour guide of the school. She will help you find your way around. That is now your seat. Percy, you can sit next to Rachel."

"What? But I just broke up with her!" Percy grumbled.

Rachel giggled and gave him a smile as he made his way over to the desk next to her in the front row.

Everybody turned to Asteria when she burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but Perseus? That is just too good." She said after she finally managed to stop laughing.

"Asteria, there is no laughing in my classroom. Detention. Annabeth can show you where that is. I will see you after school." Mrs. Star said, obviously not laughing.

She immediately stopped laughing and took her seat.

I just sat there and took notes for the next twenty minutes when Asteria passed me a note. Mrs. Star, being too busy with her boring lecture-or just plain not caring enough to do anything- didn't notice.

**(A.N. Annabeth is in italic and Asteria is in bold)**

**Ugh. She is so boring.**

_I know, but you don't want to get caught saying that._

**Aha. You seem nice. But too good.**

_Am not, I just never get in trouble._

I think she was about to reply when the paper got snatched up by Mrs. Star.

My eyes literally bulged out of my head as she read the paper.

Her eyes widened and her face hardened.

"You both have put me in the worst mood ever." She said with a face of revenge, "You both have detention for the week!"

Rachel sneered.

"You to Ms. Dare!" Mrs. Star screamed.

Rachel huffed.

"You also have detention Mr. Jackson!" Mrs. Star yelled.

Percy looked up from his binder. "But I didn't do anything!" He complained.

The rough look that Mrs. Star gave Percy shut him right up.

"Things are going to be different around here." She said, "For an example," Mrs. Star continued with a mischievous grin, "Clarisse is now in charge of detention.

**Cliffhanger. Haha. I'm evil like that. I get it from Mrs. Star. ;) SO sorry for not updating in so long. But at least I updated. Put your hands together-well, I guess that you can't since you're reading this on a computer, but do it anyway-for ** celestialstarynight **for her character, Asteria Night! Yay, I love when people submit such unique and creative OCs like this one. Thanks for submitting it. I'm not going to close the contest, because I need a boyfriend for Asteria later and one for Kyara. I've never heard these names before and I love them. Well, I'm thinking about putting Asteria with Nico? What do you guiys think? Well, I don't want to bore you. Stay tuned for the next chapter of, Beauty and the Geek!**


	12. I Plan How To Avoid Detention of Doom

**I totally forgot about this story, and I realize that you are probably mad at me for leaving for almost a year. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>****  
><strong>

My jaw practically hit the floor at the last line Mrs. Star said.

Class continued on, and Asteria, Annabeth and I tried out best to sit still and do what Mrs. Star said.

The bell rang loudly, but Annabeth and I remained in our seats, utterly shocked.

Asteria glanced at us and raised an eyebrow at our surprised looks. "Who's Clarisse?" She asked with an amused expression.

"See you dorks after school. I can't wait to get you back for the bathroom, Jackson." Clarisse said with a smirk before either of us could reply.

We watched numbly as she laughed with her friends and walked out of the room.

"We need to come up with a plan on how to avoid being doomed in detention." I groaned as we headed out to the hall.

Asteria and I both turned to Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at us for a few moments. "Do you think I'm the brainy whiz that you can count on to come up with plans for you any second?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, daring us to say yes.

I nodded my head.

Annabeth grudgingly nodded her head and sighed. "Okay, I have some ideas, but you guys need to help."

* * *

><p>"So we all know what to do, right?" I asked as we ate lunch at our normal table but with Asteria added.<p>

Grover was absent with the flu today, but nobody else was that lucky. It turns out that Thalia, Nico, and Kyara had Mrs. Star the period after us, and was sentenced to the same fate we had been: Detention with Clarisse.

Everyone nodded except for Nico.

"Okay, Nico, so we'll be ready to fight if Clarisse tries anything, and if she doesn't, we won't do anything to start a big fight that will just get us more detention." Annabeth explained.

Nico nodded in understanding and we continued to decide what to bring and how to be prepared for detention with Clarisse.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's really short, but I was in a rush to get it uploaded. I hope you enjoyed it, but it was more of a filler chapter. There will be more excitement in the future. I'm considering looking for a co-owner, so if you're interested then please PM me.<strong>


End file.
